Metamorphosis
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Please hear me out, okay? I do feel bad for all the things I did to Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Alison.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Metamorphosis**

Hi, dudes and chicks!

Y'all know me as Cece Drake, right?

Once, many years ago I was actually...a...boy. Yeah, it's true. Big surprise huh? At least for most of you.

Back when I was a boy, my real name was actually Charles DiLaurentis, the brother of Alison and Jason.

After being stuck in Radley for years, I finally got free and with the help of my mom, I was able to become what I always wanted to be...a woman.

I took the name Charlotte, but when returning to Rosewood, I went by the fake-name Cece Drake so no one would know who I really was.

My little sister, who I actually love, and I became friends even though she had no idea that I am her older sister and I taught Ali everything I know. Such as how to be a sex crazy slut and how to be a dominant and manipulative bitch. As well as many other things.

So now you know how Alison became the way she is. Because of me.

I was Alison's mentor and friend.

Thanks to Mona, or the 'loser thing' as Alison called her, I found out about this entire -A stuff as well as about a bunch of other secret things that I used to become the brand new -A.

Yeah, I said it. I was the queen of the A-team.

It's all over now. I'm no longer -A. The crap is finally over.

The Little Liars know who I am now.

None of them has fully forgiven me and to be honest I didn't expect them to. I can't blame them for the fact that they hate me after all the bad things I've done.

Please hear me out, okay? I do feel bad for all the things I did to Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Alison.

I also helped Alison to bully Paige and I feel kinda bad for that as well.

My life has never been easy and the damn shit I've been through is what made me bitchy and evil.

Now I've decided to change myself and try to be good. It's not easy in any way. Still I'm gonna try. I've taken the first important step towards being a good woman.

I used to be so fuckin' proud of Alison for becoming such a perfect sexy little bitch, but I'm not anymore. If I hadn't made her into that, things might have been better today.

It's my fault that Ali decided to toy with Emily's feelings, bully Lucas, Paige and Mona and using the Liars' secrets to command them.

I'm gonna work hard and do the best I can to make up for what I did.

Why did I transform my poor sweet sister into a copy of me?

Alison had the potential to become so sweet and nice, but I turned her into the most slutty teenage girl ever, aside from me at 17...

I should have let Ali be who she was and not transform her into a little naughty bitch.

Even though I didn't seem to care, I was actually really worried when Ali told me she might have gotten preggo after losin' her virginity with 'that guy' at Cape May.

Thank God that Ali actually wasn't pregnant.

After the girls found out that I was the leader of the A-team, my friendship with Ali ended. I hope that Ali and I can get to know each other again and be good sisters. She's so damn cute and I miss hanging out with her like we did when she didn't know who I truly am.

We had so much fun. Talking about sex, drinking alcohol and watching porn, for example.

You could say that I'm a person of metamorphosis, times 3.

The first was when I transformed from boy to woman. The second was when I became the evil character you know as -A. The third is what I'm going through now, working to become good instead of evil.

I hope to someday be able to say that I'm 100 % good, but I still have a long way to go. After being evil for so long it's not easy to be friendly and sweet. I'm doing my best though.

I no longer live in Rosewood. To stay there was too much for me so I moved here. To Chicago. And here I've been for the past seven years.

Even though she kinda hate, once every year on my birthday, Ali come to visit me and talk to me. I'm glad she's mature enough to do that. It's the best day of the year for me.

Jason never visit me, call me or anything. He hate me. I wish he didn't.

Actually my birthday's only 2 weeks away so soon I get to have a day with Ali and I can barely wait.

Ali has grown into such an amazing woman and maybe I will soon be strong enough to be proud of her once more, like back when I was just Cece Drake to her.

I also hope that Ali and the other girls will be able to forgive me in the future.

Hmm, who's textin' me? Oh, it's Alison.

I need to answer this.

Thanks, y'all so much!

See ya! Bye!


End file.
